Project Unity
by shadow mew2
Summary: Ace is back and he has a team of some of the most powerful soldiers in the galaxy other than Master Chief. Mission: serch a tomb on the last halo ring. But what's inside might threaten time and space itself. Can Ace and his team nutralise the threat? We'll see about that


I stood in front of the base, waiting for them. The Spartans from every army were coming. Well, except for one. Just don't think about it. The first few warthogs approached. One with a blue team flag, and the rest with U.N.S.C. symbols. These were the best soldiers ever created, each with their own unique battle tactics. Kyle, leader of blue team, fought alongside me in the great Mephiles-Covenant War along with Clove and Peter (other UNSC Spartans). Then there was Nat (blue team), Chris (blue team), Paul (UNSC Spartan in which we have had to revive 3 times), Connor (UNSC Spartan), Veronica (UNSC agent), Jessica (UNSC agent), Estevan (red team), and Steven (ODST).

'They're coming. Now the war shall begin' the voice in my head says. They all get out of their warthogs and stand before me waiting for my orders. I always get nervous before speeches, but I try.

"Ok," I start. "Two weeks ago, the UNSC discovered a tomb on this halo ring in which is leaking massive amounts of flux radiation," "Uh, what the heck is flux radiation?" Peter interrupted. "It's a combination of time energy and vortex foliage. And no, I can't explain what vortex foliage is because it is still being researched on." Peter stepped back in line. 'Aren't you leaving out some info?' They'll learn about the rest later. Besides, the tomb hasn't been entered yet. 'Yes, but flux energy. It seems very suspicious. Though I see you're too stupid to piece all this together. Don't you relies this could be a…..Oh. I see. You're hoping this is going to be a trap.' Exactly. "Now then. Everyone get to the warthogs." I said.

24 minutes later: I look up at the sky. The Covenant was here. "Hay Kyle, get ready at the turrets," I said. "Yes sir." he replied. Then a plasma grenade lands on the front of our warthog. "Oh sh…." Is all I managed to say. Next thing we knew, we were in the air. "Well this is just perfect!" I hear Nat yell. "Activate your jet packs," I yelled.

We all pressed a button on the side of our armor and we launched into the air right before we hit the ground. Then the drop pods started coming. I prepared my rocket launcher. "Ok, time to light those ships up." Kyle said. One of the Elites jumped out of a drop pod and jumped on me and ripped my jet pack off. Perfect. He pulled out his energy sword. He attempted to strike, though I flipped around at the last second. I pulled out my knife and tried to stab him in the neck but he quickly countered. He took a slash at my armor, but only managed to scratch it. I pushed my feet up against his head and jumped upward to grab Kyle's leg but the Elit pulled me downward. I quickly grabbed his energy sword, something I probably should have done since the beginning. We were 130 feet from the ground. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my arm. I saw the Elite fall to its death. "Well," I said. "Thanks." "No problem." Nat said. He looked very familiar; though this was the first time we actually meet. Maybe I never will get all my memory. Oh well. "Just keep going in our current direction," I said. "Well get there…..eventually," Kyle and Nat gave me a weird look after that. The Covenant didn't follow us. They just continued in their current coordinates. What are they looking for? Hmmm.

47 minutes later: "Finally," Kyle said panting. "We made it." I checked my scanners. The flux radiation was coming from somewhere inside. But the signal was all scrambled. Not only that, but I could also detect high levels of heat somewhere in the far corner of the base. Then Peter walked up to us out of nowhere. "Sup guys," he said. Kyle jumped and Nat pulled out his shotgun. "Wow guys! It's me!" Peter said. Nat lowered his shotgun. So this is it. If only Chief were here. He's a better leader than I am. The rest of the team slowly trickled in and explained all that happened on their journey. "According to Harv, the Covenant should detect the energy in 25 minutes and they should get here in 2 hours." Jessica said. Harv is Jessica's AI, one of the two AIs in the field. "Clove, can your AI pinpoint the location of the flux radiation?" I asked. The holographic image of a 14 year old girl appeared in front of Clove. The image seemed to be in deep thought. It soon got a disappointed look on its face and said "Nope. There's something weird about this place. I just can't figure out what it is." The AI disappeared in a flash.

We walked in and saw that our soldiers had beaten us there. I looked around. 'Nice place,' the voice in my head said. This place was built by the UNSC 10 days ago. It was built to study the tomb that is located in the heart of the building. Imagine what could be in there? The Flood? Forerunner artifacts? Maybe even the true dark energy. Then someone catches my eye. No. It couldn't be.


End file.
